Dive Into Sheer Cold
by XRinnumeneX
Summary: Kuroko, in his third year of high school stops interest in anything. Akashi brings that drive back into the boy, little by little. And when odds are stacked against the two, Cold-hearted Akashi learns that he, too, would break if his Tetsuya was not in his grasps. AkaKuro. Ratings May Change
1. Chapter 1

[#] Page 1 [#]

Relentlessly, Kuroko's legs walked on as his mind wandered and wandered into what seemed to be the most distracting thoughts the bluenette has ever acquired. And throughout his mindless thinking, topics such as basketball, days with Teikou, vanilla milkshake, English homework, Calculus homework, and so on jumbled on in his mind. Tracing a scar imprinted on his neck hidden by his normal, white collared long sleeve, his lips twitched downward and his eyelids closed partly. Stopping exactly at his front gate, he slowly walked in with an expression of dissatisfaction.

Kuroko was rich. He lived with his father who worked as the head for a literary company within the bright city of Tokyo. However, since his father was a writer himself, Kuroko Haruka was usually out of the house and experiencing life outside of Tokyo, of Japan. Kuroko paid no mind to his father, he was simply living life to his liking.

"Tadaima [I'm home in japanese]," Kuroko stated monotonously, slipping off his shoes and making his way up the long stair case. His eyes caught one of his maid, but of course, she did not notice the bluenette. Finally stepping within his bedroom, the small male locked the door handle and swiftly threw his uniform off his body, examining the scars from a nearby mirror.

_Ugly.. _He thought to himself he traced the permanent marks scattered across his skin. Satisfied with the showing, the teen walked to his bed and crawled under the covers, ready to sleep the day away. Homework could wait.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a regular member from Seirin's basketball team, was not always like this. In fact, his act was obviously out of character and there was only one reason for it. Self worth.

Kuroko, unstrangely, loved to doubt his self worth. After years of striving, he felt out of place, incomplete. He saw himself as a weak individual unable to fend for himself, someone who was in the world to be a minor character of a protagonist's heroic affairs. While everyone was off doing as they pleased, Kuroko struggled to find a place for himself in society. He felt lost, a broken soul within a wave of others. That was the reason for the pain inflicted on himself. Frustration and self worth.

However, what he told himself was that he was just bored. He told himself that he wanted to experience pain and that he was just curious. He told himself that he wanted to remind himself of his stupidity by the scars. He told himself he liked it. A masochist, he labeled himself that.

That was only the partial truth, however. True, he loved the pain, but not in a pleasurable way. He loved to remind himself that he was only human, that all humans made mistakes and had doubtful thoughts like his own. In fact, when he first began to cut himself, they were tiny, always far away from important veins. But as the cuts became deeper, the more he felt numb, the more he felt at peace. It was as if while the blood trickled from his pale skin, his mind went blank and all his worries and doubt went away. Cutting was good, until it became an addiction. And the cuts became deeper and deeper. And the more blood he lost. And the paler he got.

[#] Setting Skip, Seirin Practice match with Shutoku [#]

Kuroko was ill. He was tired and he didn't want to play basketball. His love for the sport was slowly drifting away. As Aida Riko gave them the plans to beat Shutoku, the phantom male tuned the girl out and felt at the scar at his neck, barely noticible to anybody else.

"Oi, Kuroko," his red headed partner said, popping Kuroko's daze.

"Hai?"

"You've been dozin' off lately. You okay?" Kagami asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Kagami-kun. Do not worry about me. The game is starting soon, Kagami-kun. You must focus on our plan," Kuroko answered monotonously, dodging the question.

"If you say so." Kagami took a look at the audience, glanced at Midorima Shintarou, then looked down at his partner. "Ah... Why are all of your Teikou members here..?"

"Is that so?" Kuroko asked, surprise yet not showing it. "That is peculiar."

"GUYS! Formation!" The short-haired coach yelled.

"Hai," they said in unison, jogging to their spots. It was noticable to the miragen, however, that Kuroko was a bit slower today.

At the tip off, Kagami strived to take that ball from the green-haired player, but to no avail. It turned out that cancers were especially lucky today and the greenette boosted that luck up with his lucky item~! Baby blue eyes narrowed, focused on the orange ball, Kuroko disappeared and made his first pass, a groan from Shutoku's players. Kagami caught it, of course, and raced through the court, aiming for at least a lay up. But of course, Midorima [waah, I'm not a basketball expert and I don't know anyone else in Shutoku but Takao! Sorry if they're playing basketball wrong!] snatched the ball and aimed for his signature three pointer, in which it did go in. Cheers.

The game went on, Shutoku leading. Seirin catching up. Seirin surpassing Shutoku by a point. The second quarter ended [Kuroko had asked to be excused in this quarter] and the bluenette was back in with his sweaty partner. Once again, the miragen noticed the small boy's slow movements, far too slow to be Kuroko. Although he was not so good with stamina, Kuroko was fast and had great reflexes, maybe even surpassing Akashi's in a way. However, today wasn't the teen's day.

An unexpected email came by:

**Kuroko.. Hey, it's been a long while, huh? Sorry I haven't kept contact for all these years.. I know you might not even remember me, but that's okay. I finally found my old phone in a box in our attic and decided to text you. Well, I'm okay, in case you were wondering.. Osaka [**once again, I apologize if this is incorrect!**] is nice and I've made new friends. I play basketball at times, but now it is merely a hobby. Because I know who you are, you must have thought I hated you. I don't. I could never hate Tecchan! But anyways, I've met your cousin, I thought he was a she. Strange, ne? Enough rambling. Say, Kuroko, do you still love basketball? Focusing on basketball is a bit of a drag, y'know. I think you should worry about your future. I know it seems sudden, but we should keep in contanct more! I miss you, y'know? Motome says hi! **

**Xx Shige-ni. **

What were the odds of the bluenette's old best friend coming back? But with that email, Kuroko's perspectives changed. He wanted, more than anything, to disappear for more than a second. Life was constantly changing, and Kuroko couldn't keep up. Next year, he would have to go to a university and.. Kuroko wasn't ready.

Everyone was so mature, so determined. Kuroko just wanted to lie in his bed and fall into an eternal sleep. Kuroko was confused, confused, confused. He wanted to restart with a positive outlook, but it couldn't happen. Kuroko had no specific interests.. None that he knew about. And while everyone was making their way through life, Kuroko was on a stand still. Trying to shake off these thoughts, during the second quarter, another cut was made, patched. More blood lost.

So during the match, Kuroko knew he was unstable and tired. Playing in the third quarter was a mistake, he knew that. Kuroko was lost; he hasn't been thinking and using his brain was painful. It wasn't unexpected that Kuroko would collapse, conveniently on top of Midorima, and fall unconscious.

Panic arose the former Teikou team. Rushing towards the bluenette, loud shouts echoed through the medium-sized gymnasium. As Midorima carried Kuroko towards Akashi and the others, Seirin sprinted over worriedly.

"Wh-what happened?!" Riko cried.

"Tch. How troublesome," Midorima grumbled as he set the boy down in front of the Shutoku bench.

"Seirin is not compatible with Tetsuya," the cold red-head Akashi stated as his mismatched eyes studied the pale boy. "They clearly have not noticed Tetsuya's slow movements, hitched breaths, and sickly pale complexion. Not to mention the cuts all over his body."

"Wh-what?!" The team asked in shock. Staring down at their fallen teammate, their eyes widened as they noticed the scars.

"How could we not..?" Hyuuga trailed off.

"Because Seirin do not care for Kuroko as much as we do," Midorima answered Hyuuga's unfinished question as he tugged off the fainted male's wristbands.

"Kuro-chin is badly injured," Murasakibara stated with a munch.

"K-Kurokocchi," Kise whined, eyes teary.

"Thank fucking god Satsuki isn't here. She'd be bawling as fuck," Aomine commented in a whisper.

"You're wrong!" Kagami protested. "Kuroko is important to us and I'm pretty sure we care for him as much as you! You may be his old teammates, but this is now!"

"Taiga, or Tiger," Akashi said, "you do not know anything. While Tetsuya is a trump card to you, a shadow, he is our light. Tell me, do you think of Tetsuya that way?"

The team was silent.

"From now on, Tetsuya is off Seirin's team," Akashi finished. "Shintarou, carry Tetsuya to the car. Daiki, Ryouta. I expect you two to follow us to Shintarou's hospital. Atsushi, let's go."

"Hai."

"Akashi! You can't make decisions for Kuroko!" Kagami protested.

"Ah, but I can. We own him, after all," Akashi simply stated, walking off with the rest of the team, leaving Seirin in awe.

**A/N: Another start to an AkaKuro fanfic. I wonder how this might go. **

**Kuroko seems really off, but as the story goes on, you'll understand. Jaa! **

**~King Rinnumene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KuroBasu is not mine**

[#] Page 2 [#]

With every gentle yet swift brush stroke, a dreary shade of blue filled an empty canvas. Blotted blue dots, thin strips of light blue stripes. They expressed sad, gloomy emotions Kuroko would like to surpress. And then a large stroke of black layered on top of the blue, ruining the sense of sadness and despair. Black. Kuroko felt stained with that color of black. Soon, the canvas was entirely black with a few blotted spots noticeable here and there. A masterpiece.

The canvas disappearing, a large milkshake appeared. A sip. Delicous. Another. Cold. Another and then another until all of the shake was gone, not a single drop left behind. Like this milkshake, Kuroko was being eaten (more like being drunk). Eaten by that damned self worth that bugged him incessantly, like those scars.

Replaced by a basketball, the shake vanished in thin air. Ah, that sport he cherished, hated, cherished, and now what? Kuroko didn't know, he wasn't too fond of the sport. Then again, he wasn't too fond of anything anymore, not even his delictable shake! Touching the ball with his fingers, POP! Ogiwara Shigehiro appeared before him.

"Shige-ni," Kuroko greeted with dull eyes.

"Tecchan," Ogiwara greeted. "Tell me, what is your wish?"

"Wish?" Ah, it was like that time. During elementary school one night, Ogiwara and Kuroko had gone outside to the porch and stared up at the shiny midnight sky, eyes focused on the gleaming stars that were billions and trillions of miles away. Raising his hand up, A shooting star glided down besides the bluenette's arm.

_"Make a wish, Tecchan!" _Ogiwara had said to him excitedly.

_"Ah- a wish? I don't really know.. I don't particularly.." _ Kuroko did not have a wish back then, he thought he had everything he wanted.

_"Ah, really? Well then, I wish Tecchan happiness forever!" _It was a childish, delusional wish coming from a child. However, it was sincere and Kuroko, unexpectedly, kissed the bruenette's cheeks and mumbled a silent 'Thank you.'

"Your wish," Ogiwara repeated.

"My wish..." Kuroko paused, thinking. What did he want? He didn't want anything in particular, after all, he was usually preoccupied with thoughts of being a background character. Background characters weren't important, right?

"Ah. I see," Ogiwara mumbled. Slowly, the bruenette stepped closer to the male and then gave Kuroko a soft, sweet smile, a spec of rice present on his cheek. "See you again, Tecchan!"

...

"Tetsuya."

...

"Kurokocchi!" A whine.

...

"Kuro-chin. Please wake up, you look like a lolipop." Typical.

...

"Not that I care, but it would be to your benefit if you woke up." Tch. Such a tsundere.

...

"Oi, Tetsu!"

...

Sitting up, Kuroko yawned silently, his eyes half lidded. Glancing around, he noticed his former teammates surrounding him in a hard, stiff bed. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered why they were there. Then suddenly, it all came back to him faster than Kise would get mobbed by his fangirls.

"Ah, hello," Kuroko greeted.

"Tetsu, you've got to be kiddin' me," Aomine grumbled.

"Aominecchi's right!" Kise pitched in. "We were so worried!"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized.

"Kuro-chin really caused us trouble," Murasakibara added as he sucked on a grape flavored lolipop.

"Kuroko, you need to watch your health," Midorima scolded.

"Hai, Hai." Kuroko paid no actual mind to their words.

"Tetsuya."

Eek. It was the super uber intimidatingly feared crimson male with heterochromatic red and gold eyes, aura of superiority and brilliance bursting throughout his body. Any normal person would fear this teen, despite his young age. However, Kuroko was far from normal, though bland as he may seem. "Hai?"

"You and I will be having a private conversation."

"Hai."

"The rest of you, leave us," Akashi commanded, arms crossed against his chest. When the five hurriedly left the room, an awkward silence filled the room. "Tetsuya must promise to answer my questions with complete honesty."

"Hai."

"Tetsuya must do as I say when all of my questions are gone."

"Hai."

"Tetsuya will also answer with more than 'Hai'."

"Hai."

"Hn?"

"Akashi-kun has not started questioning me. Please begin. I hope to satisfy your curiousity," the bluenette stated monotonously, blinking.

"Hn.. Have you been eating properly?" First question.

"I have been eating enough."

"Does that consist boiled eggs and a vanilla milkshake?"

"Correction. Three boiled eggs and a vanilla milkshake."

"That is not enough, Tetsuya."

"The amount I eat suffices."

"You are sickly pale."

"I am just pale."

"Are you arguing with me?" Akashi asked in a warning tone.

"Simply avoiding using 'hai,' Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied smoothly.

"Snarky. What did you do to yourself?" Second question.

"Please elaborate, Akashi-kun. I have done many things to myself."

"Those scars. Did you inflict these cuts yourself, and if so, then why do you do it?"

"Ah, that..." Kuroko didn't particularly want to answer, seeing as his excuse for damaging his own skin and health would not suffice Akashi's standard. The red head would most likely argue that cutting oneself was idiotic and that the bluenette's reasons were illogical. But deep inside, Kuroko had a drop of hope that the red head would understand his feelings. "I.. There is no real.. Well.." Finding the correct words for this situation was especially difficult, given that the small male did not want to express his reasons. But if there was no valid reason, then cutting should not be done in the first place. "To be completely honest with Akashi-kun," Kuroko started slowly, eyes glued on to the wall behind his former captain. "When I just began, it was only curiousity that drove me to cut myself. It is.. Weird, I know, but I wanted to experience pain first hand. The reason for this was because I do not express emotions as well as others resulting in myself feeling oddly numb and apathetic towards everything as the years passed. Now, it is a simple gamble and quite an obsession; I believe I have turned into some kind of masochist," Kuroko answered truthfully.

Akashi's expression never faltered, but he also gave off a glint of shock in his eyes. Kuroko cutting himself was unexpected; he seemed to be enjoying life and enjoying the people around him. Now, however.. Akashi did not know. "I understand, Tetsuya, however, you are risking your health and ultimately placing your life in danger. What would happen if your father gains knowledge of this?" Akashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am afraid you will have to reside with me in Kyoto for the time being. I cannot trust you to live alone in your household, around all those knives and who knows what. In addition to residing with me in Kyoto, you will placed into Rakuzan. You will not be joing the basketball team. And you will refrain from inflicting more damage to yourself.

"Akashi-kun, isn't going so far as to transfer me into your highschool a bit drastic? And at the time of the year? Not to mention that I am a third year as of now," Kuroko argued. He expected Akashi to order him to end his obsession, but he did not expect to have to obey ALL of the red head's demands. Moving to Kyoto, at this point, would be nothing more than a waste of time.

"Tetsuya, your health is on the line. We cannot take any chances, therefore, you are under my supervision."

"Ah.. Well, what about outo-san? I do not have his permission," the smaller of the two brought up.

"Of course, I planned ahead and recieved permission to take you out of Seirin when I phoned him before hand. No more arguing, Tetsuya. You are going."

The bluenette sighed, uttering a simple "hai."

[#] Setting Skip: Akashi's Manor, Kyoto [#]

Setting down light boxes filled with his clothes in the corner of his new room with maroon walls, Kuroko looked around and sighed lowly, a faint frown drawn across his lips. The room, overall, was very nice and had a peaceful aura, but it was not to the teen's liking. Obsessions turn into addiction, and addiction is hard to remove. Knowing that the room was made especially for him, the bluenette was not amused. He noticed the little touches Akashi had made; There were baby blue stripes connecting the four walls, a small picture frame of Teikou, a vanilla milkshake lamp, and a siberian husky based calender. It was a very generous gesture, but Kuroko felt that his former captain had wasted his time. Plain, afterall, was the seventeen-year-old's middle name.

Finally, the room was organized with a small amount of boxes in the corner, a half-filled dresser, a mirror attatched on top, and a made bed with red sheets. Satisfied with the simple arrangement, the teal-head plopped himself onto the made bed and gave an exhausted sigh into his pillow. Rakuzan didn't seem inviting and he wasn't at all excited in attending. But he wasn't about to think more negative thoughts. He wanted to drift away into silence and dream, dream about nothing and be surrounded by more silence. His weird, depression-like actions were overwhelming and so was this new change. He was more than willing to fall asleep at that very second. Too bad.

The door his to new room creaked open and a crimson-haired male slipped inside, a painfully stoic look on his delicate-looking face. Kuroko's face was, in fact, burrowed deep into his pillow. Hoping the slightly taller male would think him asleep, the former Seirin student stayed quiet. However, Akashi simply crossed his arms and sat beside the pretending teen, playing along.

"It's a foreign thought to me, suicide," Akashi began, as if he were talking to himself. "Since winning was as if it were breathing, there was never a time I thought death was more pleasurable. I wonder why you think it's so, Tetsuya. Afterall, there are many who adore you, who support you, who care for you. They may have just been in the sidelines for all you know. But they're there. Feeling empty is one thing, but dying is another. I know you may seem this is unfair to you, but risking your own life is unfair to others around you. I am sorry."

Silence filled the room once more after Akashi's little monologue that brought Kuroko shock. He had never heard his former captain apologize or share his personal beliefs. It was a bit funny, actually.

"I'm surprised," Kuroko said, his words still muffled by the pillow.

"Tetsuya, please take your face off that pillow."

Rolling to his back, the teal-head stared at the red-head with his emotionless baby blue eyes. "Akashi-kun, too, is human."

"Of course I'm human," Akashi scoffed.

"I believed Akashi-kun was, in fact, a robot made to win," Kuroko teased.

"Is that so? Now that I think about it, it is a possibility."

"Akashi-kun can also think, then. It is official, he is not a robot."

"Ah, so I'm officially human now. Great. Tetsuya, what do you say I should do next, since I am human?"

"Fall in love," Kuroko suggested. "That's something humans commonly do."

"Are you in love with someone?" Akashi questioned.

"I am, in fact."

"Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My vanilla milkshakes."

"Tetsuya, that is not what I meant."

"I know."

A brief chuckle came from the hardy teen, which of course, surprised the teal-head once more. "Akashi-kun truly is human."

"More human than you may think, Tetsuya."

"Say.. I am not a fan of your decision in enrolling me into Rakuzan against my will."

"I understand. That is why I am human. Because I am unfair."

"I understand as well."

"Please bare with it for the time being, then."

"For Akashi-kun's sake, I will."

[#]

**Missed me? :D I wanted to update yesterday, but I was at Six Flags with my Key Club, along with other Key Clubbers from California, Nevada, and Hawaii! It was really fun, and I got a lot of hugs! My friend also bought me an amazing *teal* bracelet with **_Invidia _engraved onto it3.

**Anyways, thank you very much to my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers! Well, it is true I make many, many grammatical errors (much to my dismay), I cannot help it because I type everything I write into my Ipod (my laptop is broken). I hope you can forgive my errors and give this story a chance! **

**I also understand Kuroko is overly emo at this moment, but he is a dynamic character and will change! Please bare with it! This story will also change in POVS from time to time, to Kuroko then to Akashi. I also want to show a development in Akashi's character. **

**Well, that's for today! Stay tuned! **

***AkaKuro* **

**Btw, have you ever considered the pairing Himuro x Kuroko? (I call it MuroKuro :3 ) If so, tell me your thoughts about it! **

**I really like that pairing, though AkaKuro is forever my OTP! **

**And finally, see you soon!**

**Review, follow, favorite! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

[#] Page 3 [#]

_My first day in Rakuzan_, Kuroko noted to himself as he slipped on his uniform that reminded him of his painful yet refeshing days of Teikou. It was a light blue flannel with a pure white blazer on top, along with a black tie and black slim-fitted slacks. Satisfied with his appearance, the azure-eyed male walked out of his room and made his way towards the front, where Akashi waited patiently.

Those crimson eyes noticed the lack of alacrity Kuroko showed, which was not a shock. Rakuzan was a high school that imitated Teikou, so it was understandable for the teen to dislike it so much. In addition, Kuroko knew very well than to transgress his former captain's orders, seeing as they were absolute. As much as the bluenette would have liked to argue, in the end, he'd always be a bit too tractable for his own liking. Either way, no one stood a chance against the aloof red-head.

"Are you ready?" Akashi asked in a manner which meant _You don't like Rakuzan, I understand, but I have practice to get to so let's go._ With a nod, the two were off to school.

Rakuzan was a big school, much larger than Seirin. As Kuroko expected it to be, it was structured much like Teikou and even had a very noticeable sign that said 'Winning is breathing. No. 1.' Kuroko's grip on his bag tightened, especially as he made his way into the gym with Akashi. Nobody noticed him at first, due to the lack of his presence. But when Mibuchi Reo bumped into the smaller male and fell with a thud, everyone's eyes glanced down to the small teal-head.

"Itte.. Ah.. Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Reo exclaimed, jumping back up onto his feet and bowing earnestly.

"Don't worry, I have a very low presence so I expected to be crashed into one way or another," Kuroko informed with a small smile.

"Wait a second. Polite. Low presence. A-are you by any chance the former phantom player Kuroko Tetsuya?!" Reo asked in shock.

"Yes, this is Tetsuya. Get dressed Reo. And Tetsuya, you may wait either in the bleachers or on the bench," Akashi advised before going inside the locker room with the ravenette that had bumped into the teal-head.

Kuroko sat in the bleachers, setting his bag down. He stared at the court and began to reminisce about Teikou days, about how much he had admired his captain and all of the first string members. He then wondered where Nijimura was now, where Haizaki was now. And without knowing it, his hands pryed his bag open, flipping open his cell phone. Going through the contacts, he looked for two different people.

_To: Haizaki-kun_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_It's been a while, Haizaki-kun. I am now attending Rakuzan. Suddenly, Haizaki-kun made his way into my head, so I decided to email you._

_To: Ogiwara-kun_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Sorry I have not replied to your previous message, I have been going through many things. I am happy you contacted me, I do in fact miss you. I've been fine as well. I hope to keep in contact with you from now on._

Click. Sent.

"Ne, ne. I beat Aka-chan here, so mind answering some questions?" Reo whispered, which grabbed Kuroko's attention.

"You change very fast. Also, I do not mind," Kuroko stated monotonously, sliding his phone back into a pocket in his bag.

"First of all, you are sooo cute! Ahh! Can I call you Tecchan?!" Reo beamed with happiness.

"You are inclined to call me with whatever suits your liking," Kuroko said.

"Ahh! So cute! Secondly, why are you attending Rakuzan? You were in Seirin before, right? I remember playing against you guys! So tough!"

"Certain events lead to my being here. Please take care of me, Mibuchi-san." Kuroko bowed his head slightly.

"Wahh..! I wanna eat you up! And and and lastly! Are you joining our basketball team?"

"I am afraid not. Akashi permits it so," Kuroko answered.

"Wah! Seriously? But I'll still see you everyday like Aka-chan, right?"

"Re-o," a dark voice called, and the two quickly felt an ominous aura surround them. Only Reo was scared, however.

"A-A-A-Aka-chan!" Reo stammered with a frightened smile. "H-hello~!"

"Are you bothering Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned coldly as he began to scribble many, many things on his board.

"N-no! Of course not! Just simply introducing myself t-to Tecchan!"

"Tecchan?"

"He's fine, Akashi-kun. I was getting slightly bored anyways," Kuroko admitted with a convincing yawn. "Anyways, do not mind me. Please go ahead and practice before I gain more attention."

"Thank you," Reo whispered before sprinting away towards Hayama and Nebuya.

"You didn't have to cover for him, Tetsuya," Akashi remindes before he, too, made his way towards his team.

"Yeah, I know."

[#] Time Skip [#]

A month had passed, which surprised the third year, and everything was going smoothly. Kuroko was actually enjoying himself a bit more, especially in the company of the three generals and his former captain. They gave him a source of new entertainment and a kind of joyful bringing Seirin didn't necessarily give. Maybe it was because his former senpais had already graduated and it was just not the same. Sure, that last game he played was with his former senpais because of some idiot regulars who decided to ditch the game for a date, but Seirin as a whole began to change. Kuroko simply could not keep up with time's pace.

These past weeks, however, brought the small male new experiences and new bonds. Reo was a bit like Kise, though not as overwhelming. The three were very entertaining to watch, especially when they would bicker. And most of all, Akashi. Throughout the days he spent with the red head, he began to remember the great admiration he held for his former captain. The aura around him that bursted confidence and authority, along with those heterochromatic eyes that gave either sinister looks or sadistic, evil glares. His expression only softened for Kuroko, which made the teal-head feel special.

Since he was not in the basketball club, Kuroko found himself joining the Literary Club. At first, he was reluctant, seeing as he didn't know anybody there. However, when discussions of certain novels came into play, Kuroko found himself speaking more than he usually would. He made friends with the president of the club, Tsuguri Gyou, and the vice president, Tsunade Hasami. Some days would contain debates, some days would contain hours of admiration for certain works and authors. Some days would contain only reading. And some days, his Gyou and Hasami senpais would bicker with each other and then make up abruptly like an old married couple.

Ultimately, Kuroko was finding his way back into place.

His urges to cut remained. His feelings of self doubt remained. He also tried very hard to discreetly throw away foods Akashi would feed to him, to no avail. As much as these new people coming into his life were great distractions, Kuroko always found himself going back into thoughts of how he was going to make it into the world. And more importantly, how he was going to rid himself of his worthless self pity. As much as he tried, it was to no avail. But, it was only the beginning, afterall.

Sometimes, the miragen would come and visit with Midorima bringing a hoarde of stuffed animals, Momoi bringing heart-shaped chocolates, Murasakibara snacks, Kise bringing Nigou, and Aomine bringing certain magazines that Akashi shredded in a heart beat. Kuroko was thankful to all of his friends, and vowed he'd work hard for them, but then that thought slipped his mind when he'd gone to sleep.

The main thing was that he was making great progress!

[#]

"Tetsuya," Akashi called from his room. Minutes later, a small male in mahogany-colored boxers and a large white T-shirt trotted inside, hair disheveled. His eyes were half-lidded and he swayed from side to side, as if he were about to collapse right at that moment. To be expected when you call someone at ten minutes before midnight, Akashi-kun.

"Haii..?" Kuroko asked in a tired voice.

"Sorry to have disturbed you at this time, though I know you were still reading a book. Anyways, there is a game tomorrow for us. Usually, I skip when opponents are of no capability against me. Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Hahh.. Like a date?"

"If that is what you would like to call it."

"Hmm.. Sure, I do not mind. But where will we go?"

"Leave that for tomorrow. Now get some sleep Tetsuya, I feel as if you are going to collapse on me," Akashi ordered with a small smile before slipping his glasses back on and scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Haiiii.." Kuroko mumbled before he stumbled out of the room with heavy footsteps.

[#]

Rinnumene: デイト デイト デイト！！赤黒 といっしょうに！

Date! Date! Date with AkaKuro together! (I bet this is wrong, oh well :P )

[#]

Kuroko shifted ucomfortably as he realized Akashi's ogle towards him. He wasn't dressed up at all; the bluenette wore a simple pair of jeans with a robin's egg blue cardigan with teal strikes. Akashi, on the other hand, wore a simple black flannel with a pair of dark colored jeans and even wore his yellow glasses. Kuroko noted how hot Akashi looked in casual clothing, though he would always prefer a suit and tie.

They were on a subway/ bullet train, and didn't exactly know where they were going. In fact, they never even left the gigantic vehicle. Kuroko simply mumbled a, "Let's just go wherever the bullet train takes us," after Akashi had asked him which place suited him.

It was a aimple ride of going back and forth and back and forth with small conversations here and there. Kuroko would sway side to side when he was sleepy and Akashi would always take the bluenette's head and place it on his shoulder to make him rest. When Akashi was tired, Kuroko did the same. And then there simple comments like:

"The scenery is very beautiful."

"Ah, I haven't been here."

"Oh look, we're at Tokyo."

"Are you hungry, Tetsuya?"

"I am afraid not, Akashi-kun. Are you?"

"Ah, let's get out here, then. I'm a bit hungry."

"Alright, let's go."

It had already been around seven in the evening when the crimson-haired male suggested eating, meaning a good four hours in the train. They walked together side by side, both enjoying each other's presence as they made way to a simple restaurant, dodging people as they went.

Kuroko had a pleased expression on his face, while only Akashi's eyes showed pleasure. Of course he had enjoyed a day with Kuroko, no matter what they did or where they went. The sky-haired male's presence was simply refreshing and placid.

"Good evening, sirs," a male waitor greeted with a smile. "Table for two?"

"By the window, please," Akashi suggested as the two followed the waitor to the back of the restaurant where a large window took place of a wall.

"There you go. Assistance will be right with you," the waitor added before trotting away.

"Ah, it's very nice out," Kuroko commented. "It feels nostalgic."

"Hn? How so?"

"At this time, we all used to walk home from Teikou. We'd stop by the Konbini and get a few snacks and then talk endlessly about nothing important."

"I remember."

"It's amazing how similar Rakuzan and Teikou are. I do not mean offense by this but I think if anyone were to attend a school just like Teikou, it would be you," Kuroko admitted bluntly, sipping his water as his eyes shifted towards outside of the restaurant.

"Is that so?" Akashi asked, resting his cheek on his palm. "I guess it makes sense."

"Hai."

"Do you still treasure basketball as much as you did back then, Tetsuya?"

But before Kuroko could answer, a new waitor came back. "Hello, my name is Meijii and I will be your server for the night. May I take your order?"

"Ah, yes," Akashi answered as he glanced down at the menue. "Hmm.. A simple dish of curry flavored Korokke. Hmm.. Tetsuya, what would you like?"

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably as his eyes skimmed the menue. The dishes were far too big for his own liking, probably to Akashi's pleasure. Pursing his lips, he pointed at a small bowl of rice and teriyaki chicken with a side of tamago (eggs) and soy sauce. "Are you sure? It's a very small portion."

"I am sure, Akashi-kun," Kuroko persisted as he closed the menue.

"One curry flavored korroke and one Simple Teriyaki."

"Any drinks?" Meijii asked, reaching out to grab the menues. It'd be a lie if he said he wasn't surprised of the bluenette he now just detected. And he thought the red head was going crazy, too, because of that 'Tetsuya' he thought didn't exist.

"Traditional green tea along with a Cream Vanilla Shake." At the mention of his favorite drink, Kuroko's eyes lit up. A month without his favorite drink was a month of torture!

"Hai. Your food will be ready soon so please be patient for the time being," Meijii assured before bowing and leaving.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm? Is there something you need, Tetsuya?"

"Why do you, along with the others, insist in taking your time in helping me out?" Kuroko sipped his water once more and continued to stare out at the dark, starry sky, hands gripped on his jeans.

"We're all like family, I suppose. We help each other no matter what," the red head answered simply. "But you see, Tetsuya. Though it may seem absurd to others, and even to you, you will always be our first priority, my first priority. Especially when you are in need."

"That's very touching. I am a bit disappointed in myself for causing all of you into making such a fuss about my decisions."

"Humans make more mistakes than they would like, so it's quite alright."

"I also must confess one other thing."

"What is it?"

"I apologize for suggesting we go where ever the train takes us. You see, that was a very selfish request because I didn't want the day to end quickly. I very much enjoy Akashi-kun's company," the teal-head admitted with a small smile. He could hear Momoi's choked sobs.

With a grin, Akashi leaned forward against the table, slightly pecking the smaller male's forehead. Earning a small blush, the crimson-haired teen chu ckled and settled back in his seat, eyes filled with adoration.

"I enjoy your company, too, Tetsuya."

[#] SUCCESS DATE! [#]

"Tetsu-kuuuuuun!" A glomp was recieved by a large-busted female with peach-colored hair, eyes full of longing.

"Satsuki, you're crushing Tetsu with your large ass boobs," Aomine commented in an insulting manner, a look of dissatisfaction in his eyes. Oh Aomine, we all know you just want your childhood friend's boobs all over you. Tsk, tsk. Jealousy isn't a good thing.

"Dai-chan! How rude! And Tetsu-kun likes it!" Momoi protested with an angry pout.

"Momo-chin, give Kuro-chin to me," the lazy lavender-head ordered as he slipped a lolipop in his mouth.

"HEEH?! Why should I?! Tetsu-kun is mine!" Momoi stammered, cheek puffed up.

"Kurokocchi is mine!" Kise, too, protested with a childish pout.

"Kuro-chin will be much safer in my arms," Murasakibara stated with a shrug.

Kuroko continued to struggle to pry his face off of the pinkette's bossom.

"Satsuki, release Tetsuya." It was a cold order that sent shivers to everyone but Kuroko, in which Momoi was more than willing to release her beloved 'boyfriend.'

"Akashi-san, it's not fair! Tetsu-kun's my boyfriend!"

"Please refrain from calling me with such a title since I have never agreed to be your boyfriend, Momoi-san," Kuroko deadpanned.

"B-b-but!"

"Satsuki. One. Tetsuya does not have any romantic interest in you. Two. He is in no shape to be in a relationship. Three. Where is Shintarou?"

"Mean.." Momoi grumbled. "Midorin has a match today so he can't make it. Apparently, Oha-Asa informed him to stay out of a Saggitarius' way today."

"I see. Anyways.. What are you all doing here?" Akashi questioned, raising an eye brow.

"We're here to visit Kurokocchi!" Kise cheered.

"You all visitted two weeks ago," the former captain reminded.

"Ah, but we miss Kurokocchi!"

"We're just worryin' for Tetsu."

"I wanted to see if Kuro-chin was healthy and eating plenty of snacks!"

With a sigh, Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose. His former team.. Were they always this troublesome?

"Akashi-kun is treating me very well. In fact, we even went on a date together yesterday so everything is fine," Kuroko reassured, spitting out information he probably shouldn't have.

"Wh-what?"

"K-K-K-KUROKOCCHI!"

"TEEEEETSUU-KUN!" Momoi bawled.

"If you're all just going to scream, I'm better off kicking you all out of my house. And yes, we went on a date." Another exhasperated sigh escaped the red head's lips.

"Tetsu-kun.."

"I still have homework, so please refrain from bothering Akashi-kun and I. You have all wasted your efforts in coming here," Kuroko stated bluntly.

"Oi Tetsu. Before we go, I wanna let you know I met that guy Kiyoshi's cousin. Ogiwara was it? Whatever. Well, he says he wants to meet up with you one day. And you should check your phone, too."

"Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko

"Yeah. Bumped into him in Osaka when I was with Bakagami. There was also a short white haired girl with him. Yeah. So.. Text him I guess."

After the miracles left, Kuroko found himself going through emails over the past week. It had always slipped his mind to check his emails; his phone was always misplaced or just plain neglected. Really, he would have to stop that habit of his.

_To: Tetsuya _

_From: Haziaki-kun_

_That's nice to hear, pipsqueak. I hope that damned Akashi don't try and rape you or anythin'. And I'm fine, too. Just livin' life, y'know?_

_From: Motome-kun_

_To: Tecchan_

_Tecchan really needs to answer his texts. Tecchan, is Akashi-chan doing something bad to you?! _

_From: Ogiwara-kun_

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya~ _

_Ah, answer your messages! Let's meet up, mmkay? _

_We should, ne? _

After replying to the three, Kuroko slid into his pajamas and stared out into the window, a pleased look on his face. Life was getting good, slowly. Maybe Akashi's decision was a good thing afterall! Maybe, just maybe, Kuroko could learn how to be more independent.

_But if I recover, I'll have to leave again, won't I? _

**A/N: Here's to the long awaited chapter! Sorry the ending was a bit abrupt, I was working on a MuroKuro drabble fic! So if you're interested, be on the look out ;D **

**Also, Motome is an OC I use for most of my KNB fanfics. I know that in my previous one, I went overboard with OCs. For this fic, the OCs I placed are specifically for Kuroko to realize his feelings for Akashi! So don't worry! **

**And as for my thoughts on MuroKuro: **

**I really love it~! **

**I find it super fluffy and nice, really refreshing. One of my favorite pairings! :D **

**Until Next Time! **

**And do you think I should name my readers? **

**Like for PewdiePie, he calls them bros? What should I name you guys? **

**Review, Follow, Fav! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

[#] Page 4 [#]

"You seem to be doing much better, Tetsuya," the scarlet and golden-eyed male complimented as he slightly ruffled the sky blue locks of the former phantom player next to him. Akashi, no doubt, was sweaty from practice, and was slightly panting, slow hitched breaths becoming softer and quieter after each one.

Kuroko's large azure orbs stared intently at the rest of the players, watching them struggle on their feet and gasp heavily as they trembled and groaned from the intense work out. It was hard to believe that a small, fragile-looking red head could instill so much pain and agony towards his own members.

"Hai. Good work, Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied, licking his slightly chapped lips. The corner of his lips twitched down, but the bluenette wasn't about to show dissatisfaction. He was making progress and he wanted to make his former captain proud of him, even if it was for a mere moment. Kuroko wanted to be in Akashi's eyes; he yearned to be the only one that mattered most to the red head. Unfortunately, he was not aware of his own desires.

"Is something troubling you?" The beholder of the Emperor's Eye, of course, noticed the twitch of the teal-head's lips.

"Ah, there is nothing wrong. I was just wondering how to get permission from Akashi-kun to go visit Tokyo," Kuroko lied, or half-lied.

"Ah, what for?"

"Mmn.. I believe Akashi-kun remembers Ogiwara-kun. It has been many years since I have spoken to him in person. I would like to recieve permission to meet up with him at Maji's, if you will permit it, of course," Kuroko answered earnestly.

"I do not mind at all. You understand, Tetsuya, that you are not caged, right? I am not trying to restrict you from your freedom. I am simply supervising you," Akashi reminded with crossed arms. "If you find any of my decisions, aside from attending Rakuzan and residing in my manor, unsuitable, do inform me."

"Hai. I know Akashi-kun isn't trying to make me a prisoner. Afterall, this is for my well being. I was just making sure Akashi-kun approves."

"Yes, I do. When will you meet your childhood friend?"

"This Saturday."

_Ah, I was going to ask him to go to the hot springs with me that day, _Akashi thought to himself, a bit unsatisfied. "That is fine. Be sure to return before midnight."

"I will. Thank you very much."

[#] Saturday, Akashi's POV [#]

Six a.m. sharp, Akashi was awake. His normal routine was done with ease, brushing his teeth, grooming himself, then immediately going downstairs in order to cook for his beloved Tetsuya. He always had that feeling, that absolutely strange desire to take care of the bluenette, to coddle the bluenette, to _possess _the bluenette. But those strange urges were surpresses calmly by the red head, as if thoughts of those kind never existed in his brain.

After preparing breakfast for Tetsuya and seeing him off, Akashi confined himself in his work place, locking the door and engulfing his mind with large amounts of different types of texts. One novel, in fact, was reccomended by sky-haired teen right after he had joined the Literary Club.

_"Dammit, Lazuli!" The jade-haired male had screeched from across the plain as he stared wide-eyed at the bleeding teenager who was struggling to find his own breathing. Meijii knew, knew that Lazuli was suffering from his past. Hell, everyone in Kotone had terrible pasts so he expected it. But to see his partner in such agony, it made his stomach churn and his own heart ache. _

_Lazuli was the apathetic, aloof soul wandering around the halls, a book always placed in his hands. He didn't bother remembering anyone's names, not even his students', and enjoyed to provoke or mock people in certain occassions. He normally never expressed true emotions, such as happiness or sadness. Lazuli was always content. Just content. _

_Watching the blue-haired male fall on his knees, suffering.. It gave the greenette a weird feeling of satisfaction and guilt. Why, he didn't exactly know. Maybe it was because the normal poker face Lazuli wore was the only expression he ever had on his face. _

_"LAZULI!" He hollered, dashing through the grassy field to aid his partner. _

_"Pathetic," the teen whispered to himself as he stared down at the grass, watching his own tear drops cascade into the green plant. _

_"Lazuli! Stop your fucking self pity and face that goddamned clone!" Meijii scolded. _

_"Tch. What would you know, senpai?" Lazuli hissed, clenching his fists. "To have so much faith in someone.. But for them to just turn their backs on you as if it were nothing!" _

_"Damn brat! I swear-" _

_"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know what to do! I've lost my faith in everything, don't I deserve to just die?!" _

_"THEN FUCKING BELIEVE IN YOUR PARTNER WHOSE BEEN BUSTING HIS ASS IN COMPLETING OUR MISSIONS. FUCKING BELIEVE IN THE PERSON WHO HAS TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SARCASTIC SHIT. BELIEVE IN ME, DAMMIT!" Meijii screamed to the crying teen, louder than he's ever screamed before. "Believe in me," he repeated in a softer, gentler tone, eyes filled with worry. _

Akashi had enough. He was never a fan of sap, and the whole page screamed sap. But somehow, the story itself contented the scarlette (kinda like bluenette and bruenette but you know, scarlette as in scarlet-haired :P ). It was interesting, true, but had an underlying message he couldn't pin point. Oh, the desire for having Tetsuya by his side grew even more now. He was more than willing to take the next train to Tokyo and drag the bluenette back in Kyoto, to converse with him and just stay by his side! Was it too much to ask?

A pang of jealousy tugged at his heart. The feeling itself was foreign to the scarlette, seeing as he's never actually been romantically interested in anybody. He only cared for success, in which he was number one at everything. He found it amazing that one person could affect him so. Before the red head knew it, he was fast asleep, dreaming about an apple being held by his treasure Tetsuya.

[#] Maji's Burger, Kuroko's POV [#]

"Kuroko!" A tall bruenette greeted with a large smile. His eyes softened at the sight of his childhood friend and he could not resist glomping the small male.

"Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko greeted monotonously, content with the strong hold the bruenette gave him. Behind Ogiwara stood a girly male with white hair and large azure eyes mimicking Kuroko's own. "Motome-kun."

"Tecchan." Ogiwara stared at the two with a stoic face similar to Kuroko's own.

"Ah! You two are so alike it's creepy!" Ogiwara commented with a shiver.

"Our mothers were twins, afterall," both inquired coherently.

"Creeepy!"

"Thirsty," Kuroko complained.

"Hungry," Motome added.

"Okay, Okay, let's go!"

Kuroko silently sipped at his cup of vanilla shake, electric blue eyes glued onto the two males sitting across from him. All three ate/ drank silently, a wave of awkwardness floating about in the atmosphere. It wasn't until the sky-haired male broke the silence that the three were able to breathe much more comfortably.

"So why did Ogiwara-kun want to meet up with me? I know that there is much more to this than just a pleasant reunion."

With a smile, Ogiwara licked his lips and settled his food down. "Have you been alright, Kuroko?"

"Shigecchan is worried," Motome mumbled before taking a small bite of his hot dog.

"Worried about what? I am perfectly fine. I also have Akashi-kun supervising me so I cannot do anything reckless," Kuroko assured before taking another sip.

"That Akashi guy, is he safe to be arround? When I bumped into Aomine, he was on the phone with someone talking about a red headed devil who was probably a sadistic guy who had some weird fetishes.." Ogiwara trailed off with a blush on his cheeks, clearing his throat.

"Akashi-kun is none of the sort. I am beginning to wonder if I'm the only one who truly knows Akashi-kun's character."

"The point is, Tecchan," Motome began after finishing his food. "You're still very dependent on your old teammates. You are a third year in high school, remember? When will you start becoming independent?"

Staying silent, the azure-eyed teen sighed and toyed with his straw, unable to give a clear reply. He was second guessing all his actions now. Now, he felt as if he had lesser importance of a back ground character. He was merely a shadow that could not stand on its own two feet- that could not stand alone.

The rest of the night was simple: Kuroko and the two walked about in the city until they had to catch their seperate trains back. Though small smiles came from the boy's lips, no actual content or happiness was expressed by the male. In addition, the urge to cut himself came back. Kuroko needed to bleed; as if the blood were his problems, he would let the blood cascade down his wrist.

The ride back to Kyoto was a dreary and depressing one. The sky-haired male was too preoccupied with his thoughts to be drowsy. He was afraid to sleep now. He didn't want to drown in the empty abyss, cloaked by a never ending maze of darkness. Kuroko just wanted, possibly, a hot shower- a boiling hot one.

[#] Akashi's Residence [#]

"Tetsuya, you're home," the scarlette greeted with a small smile, and a push of his golden-colored reading glasses.

Kuroko simply nodded in return. "Hai. Tadaima."

"Okairi. So how was your meeting with Shigehiro?" Akashi closed the leather book he was reading and rested his chin on his fingers, satisfaction written all over his face.

"It was fun. Ogiwara-kun and Motome-kun and I caught up with each other."

"Is that so? Motome is your cousin, right?"

"Yes."

"I bet you are tired. You should rest now."

"Hai. I'll be taking a shower before I sleep."

"Alright. Good night, Tetsuya."

"Good night, Akashi-kun."

Boiling hot water to wash away the pain, to wash away the corruption running through his brain. Kuroko let his pale skin be rinsed of that damn doubt and depondent feelings he sustained. He let his mind focus on the scorching pain he felt envelope his body, away from the negative feelings of hopelessness.

Meanwhile, Akashi had just finished Kotone, the novel Tetsuya had reccomended. After reading the whole biography in the back, his eyes caught something peculiar- a corner of a photograph. Pulling it out of the novel's pocket, the scarlette was surprised to see what was in the picture.

It was him and his beloved Tetsuya after the bluenette's first game with the first stringers. Both wore identical stoic expressions and even had two seperate white towels placed above their head. A faint blush was present in Tetsuya's cheeks, while Akashi's eyes were not only soft, but also gentle. Their hands were interlocked, simply because Tetsuya was about to collapse at that time. Something like this being treasured by the bluenette..

_Badump. Barump. Badump badump. _

It made the mismatch-eyed teen's heart race.

Finally, after a boiling hot fifteen minute shower, Kuroko stepped out of the bathroom in a long black robe, a bead of water cascading down his cheek. His eyes were droopy and he needed to sleep, but that would result in a possibility of him attaining a cold. He couldn't trouble his former captain anymore. Remembering that Akashi had possession of his book, Kuroko staggered into the red head's 'office,' eyes half lidded.

"Akashi-kun," he greeted drowsily.

"Tetsuya. You're still awake? Is there a problem?" Akashi asked, setting _Kotone! _down onto his desk.

"I cannot sleep yet, so I was wondering if Akashi-kun could distract me," the drowsy male requested with a small smile.

"Hn. What would you like to talk about?" Akashi gestured the smaller male to sit with his eyes, in which he did.

"Kotone. You finished it, right?"

"I did. It was very interesting."

"Did you like it? That was only the first book."

"I did in fact. Ah, maybe I'll read them on my spare time."

"Who was your favorite character?"

"Lirit."

"But why?"

"He was a very feminine male that was completely sadistic."

"Hmn. I am not surprisded. Another character."

"I would say Lazuli, simply because I enjoyed his sarcastic nature."

"Akashi-kun, I'm getting bored." With a sigh, Kuroko began to swivel around in the chair, eyes on the verge of shutting tight.

"It is alright to sleep, Tetsuya," Akashi reminded with a small chuckle.

"But then I'd get sick..." Kuroko mumbled as his eyes began to close, very slowly. In no time, the bluenette was fast asleep, lightly snoring.

_How cute, _Akashi thought to himself as he stood up from his seat and picked the boy up in his arms, a gentle smile present on his lips. "I'd nurse you back to health if you'd get sick, Tetsuya. I hope you know that," Akashi whispered against the sleeping boy's ear as he headed for the bluenette's room. After setting the smaller male down on his bed and tucking him in, placing a small, chaste kiss on his pale forehead. Just as he was about to return to his office, a small hand grasped the scarlette's wrist, an unbreakable hold Akashi could not free himsef from. Five minutes of trying to pry himself out of the bluenette's death grip, the heterochromatic eyed teen finally succumbed and lay beside the sleeping male, a placid expression on his face. "Who knew you were so strong," Akashi mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.

[#]

Kuroko opened his eyes, only to find a sleeping Akashi by his side, the latter's arms tightly wrapped around his waist. With a dark red blush taking over his face, Kuroko tried to pry himself out of Akashi's hold, but to no avail. That did not mean he stopped trying, however. He struggled and struggled until his hands found Akashi's biceps, in which the struggling stopped and only admiration was present. He couldn't help but ogle at the sight of Akashi's sleeping face, along with the red head's well proportioned body. Sighing and giving in, he cuddled the red head, the blush still very much present in his lips.

"Tetsu..ya," Akashi groaned. His mismatched eyes opened and met with large baby blue ones. "Ah.."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted sheepishly, eyes shifting left to right.

"Ah, sorry," Akashi apologized as he released the smaller male.

"What happened..?" Kuroko asked, sitting up and looking away from his former captain.

"You fell asleep last night is all. I tucked you in but you would not let go so I had no choice but to leave you here," Akashi explained as he ruffled his own crimson locks.

"Ah.. I'm sorry for troubling you... Then.."

"It was nothing, Tetsuya. Hurry and freshen up. We're going out today," Akashi stated before exitting the room in a hurried manner, a very faint blush on his cheeks.

[#]

"Akashi-kun... Where are we going?" Kuroko asked impatiently as he twirled a strand of his blue locks.

"Be patient, Tetsuya. We're almost there."

"But Akashi-kun.. We've been driving around for half an hour already.." Kuroko complained.

"Shh. We're here." Stopping the car, Akashi stepped out, with a small Kuroko following behind. It was an incredible sight; A space filled with a vast plain and a bed of spider lillies. The day was quite temperate with a slight cool breeze that caused the red flowers and vast grass to sway coherently. Near the bed of green and red, a large tree standing tall. Akashi strolled to the tree and leaned against it, signalling Kuroko to follow. Still wondering why they were there, Kuroko leaned on the other side of the tree, staring up into the crowd of leaves shading him. The two were silent, listening to the constant swaying of the plants around them as well as watching the flower petals of the lillies dancing gracefully with the breeze. It was if the two were the only ones in the world, as if time had completely stopped just so the two could be surrounded by this type of beauty. And with every second that passed by, Kuroko knew. He knew.

_Badump. _Akashi Seijuurou was always the one to make Kuroko's heart beat rapidly, abnormally, to the point the bluenette feared that the red head could hear his heart. It all started with a something so simple, but it meant more than a lot to Kuroko.

_"Aomine. Who is that behind you?" _

Akashi had noticed him, he had seen him. Kuroko was always one with low presence, someone who was visibly difficult to detect. It didn't matter that the red head was gifted with unique eyes that caused him to see the 'future'. He noticed, he saw. He saw Kuroko first. And with that, he was the first to capture Kuroko's heart.

The bluenette knew that once again, he had fallen in love with his former captain.

**A/N: **

**A very kind reviewer pointed out a mistake I had made. **

**The Uncrowned Generals! **

**I am so very, very sorry! **

**I hope you forgive me! **

**It was a very idiotic mistake and I have no choice but to just go with it. **

**Once again, I apologize! **

**Aside from that, my MuroKuro Drabbles fic is up! **

**I was wondering if it was okay for me to add in a Kiseki no Sedai member x an OC (Motome). Um.. **

**I know it's not the most attractive in a fanfic, but I have everything all thought out. I was just asking for permission so I won't do something that does not make my readers satisfied. Please tell me by either review or PM! I really need to know, otherwise I cannot write the next few chapters. **

**And as for my readers' name, the choices are: **

**Envies, Kingsies, **

**Any suggestions? **

**Thank you very much! **

**Review, Favorite, Follow c: **


	5. Chapter 5

[#] Page 5 [#]

"Why did Akashi-kun bring me here?" Kuroko asked, breaking the long silence that went on for quite too long. Perhaps the red head was waiting on the bluenette, but he was waiting for Akashi.

"Hmm. I'd like to tell you a story," Akashi began as he walked the bed of the spider lillies and sat in the middle. He patted his side, prompting Kuroko to rest beside him. "When mother was still alive, she would bring me to this place to get away from everything. As a child, I struggled to keep up with my father's pace, considering he wanted me to succeed in everything though I was only at the age of seven. He forced me to do this and that, and my mother knew I was already stressing out. She'd sit where the spider lillies were, us side by side, and sing to me until I would cry and let out everything I felt. Until now, I use this place to ease my mind and my stress. I scream out my unvoiced thoughts and nobody else hears but me. You see, Tetsuya. I want this a place for you to rely on when you have doubts, when you second guess your actions. Not only that, I want this to be a place where you can achieve peace, where you can finally rest." Akashi placed his head on Kuroko's shoulder and closed his eyes, plucking a lily from its bed.

"That's very considerate of you, Akashi-kun. I'll treasure this place," Kuroko said as he plucked a lily as well.

Akashi sat up once more and placed the lily between Kuroko's ear and whispered, very faintly, "Red suits you."

With a blush, Kuroko nodded and thanked him silently, directing his focus to the scenery around him.

_If Akashi-kun keeps doing things like this... My heart won't be able to take it. _

"Can you hear the sound of my voice yet," Kuroko sang suddenly, his voice soft and mellow. His azure eyes closed, and all was left was for Akashi to listen to nothing but him.

"Can you here my heart break, pieces to be left?

Can you hear the echoes reverberate in my head?

Do you understand? Will you understand?"

The song was fast, or intended to be, but Kuroko sang it slow and steady, soft and full of the emotion his face refused to express.

"Tetsuya," Akashi breathed out, clutching at his own chest. "You have a beautiful voice.."

"Ah.. Thank you," Kuroko thanked, eyes glued onto the flowers.

"Fantasies like that will never exist,

Memories like those will never be missed.

And if more than once, I begin to begin to break,

Take me away,

Hurry come and save-" tears slid down Kuroko's eyes, slowly, very slowly.

"You made yourself cry, Tetsuya," Akashi stated with a weak smile. He wiped the tears off with his sleeve and kissed the smaller teen's temple. There was no doubt that the song had affected both.

"Thank you very much for today," Kuroko whispered softly.

[#]

"Kurokki," a familiar red head greeted as he entered the club room, a faint smile present on his lips.

"Gyou-senpai," Kuroko greeted back as he watched a baby blue-haired teen follow the red head. "Hasami-senpai."

"Good morning," Hasami mumbled in a soft whisper.

"Kurokki, I want to ask you something before the club begins. Tell me, what novels contain the most pain?" Gyou asked with an innocent smile. His eyes were soft, filled with sadness.

"The ones.. The angsty ones," Kuroko answered.

"Do explain."

"The angsty novels contain tales of unrequited love, or mutual love yet unnattainable. It's the type where, no matter what, pain is present to the main character."

"I see. Do you know any novels with unrequited love?"

"I do not.. I don't usually read romance novels."

"Do you remember?" Hasami asked this time, his heterochromatic eyes focused on Kuroko. "There was a portion in Kotone's last book, in which it told a tale of a sealed demon and the protector of that seal. Cenin was the demon that broke free and conquered the many lands of Komomori and ultimately becoming the Black King "Kurou." Apos, the protector of the seal, felt as if it was his duty to stay by the King's side, became his servant. At first, it was his punishment for allowing the demon to wreak havoc but he began to develop feelings for the demon that was much more than pity. In the end, Apos betrayed Cenin to Uriel and Lirit, forcing the underground alliance to create an army against Kurou Cenin. And instead of killing the demon, Apos sealed him once more, in addition to sealing himself with his beloved. But Cenin despised him and refused to speak with him. And right before Apos died of dehydration and hunger, he wrote a small note with a simple 'I'm sorry, I love you,' that caused Cenin to bawl and hold his dead body."

And then the image played in his head. Apos, a teen of only seventeen with striking white hair and pale blue eyes, dying alone, unable to tell his true love how he felt. Along with Cenin, a demon with blood red eyes and shaggy magenta hair, who denied Apos out of resent for his actions until after the albino's death, in which he realized he was thankful, thankful that he experienced what it felt to be loved.

"Ah, I remember," Kuroko mumbled. "That part was begging for tears to fall."

"Yes. In most cases, Kurokki," Gyou began. "There will never be a happy ending. Or they will be forced to move on and create a happy ending for themselves, though the pain is still present. Would liking painful stories such as those make you into a masochist?"

"I-I don't really know.."

"Face it, Gyou-senpai. You're a masochistic senpai who loves angst and has some unrequited love or shit," Hasami stated bluntly with a sigh.

"You should respect your senpai more, Hasakki."

"Meh."

"So tell me. Have any of you experienced something unattainable?"

Hasami shifted in his seat uncomfortably and shook his head while Kuroko simply shrugged. "I might have, but then again I am not too sure. Not only because this person was male, but because he did not care for such trivial matters. I knew he would say no in the end, so I chose not to tell him. I don't regret my decision, and it did not hurt. Afterall, all that mattered was that I could stay by his side," Kuroko muttered.

"Hmmm. I see. Well, thank you very much, Kurokki."

(You might wonder why I added this in, but it is very much important in the story.)

[#]

Kuroko silently sipped his milkshake, sitting on one of the planters of the roof. Beside him was the almighty, former captain of the Kiseki no Sedai, munching on his bento prepared by his Tetsuya. Not only that, Mibuchi and Hayama sat on another set of planters, gobbling up their own bentos.

Shifting his eyes to the red head beside him, Kuroko set his drink down and bit a piece of his Kari Kyari~* rice crackers. Noticing the lack of nutrients, Akashi set his bento down and stole the cracker from Kuroko's hand, as well as snagging the vanilla milkshake left unguarded.

"Tetsuya, I suggest you eat a proper meal with a balance of proteins and carbohydrates. No wonder you are so small."

"Akashi should not be talking. He is only a few centimeters taller than me," Kuroko retorted defiantly.

"What was that?" Akashi asked in a warning tone.

"Akashi-kun heard me."

"Tetsuya."

"Hmph."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I am not stubborn."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are. Do not make me repeat myself," Akashi warned once again, narrowing his heterochromatic eyes.

"If I am stubborn, then Akashi is twice as stubborn, along with bossy," Kuroko insulted, his right eye twitching. Nobody messes with the milkshake. Uh uh.

"_Tetsuya,_" Akashi hissed.

"Akashi-kun. I advise you to hand over my milkshake."

"Not unless you eat a well balanced diet."

"Then I will start tomorrow," Kuroko bargained.

"Alright. But I will be cooking your food and you must eat every bite, every crumb," Akashi threatened, handing back the milkshake.

"As long as I get my milkshake, I am fine."

The two stared at the odd pair, a bit amused at the sight of their captain defied by someone so fragile-looking and.. Weak. They held back their snickers and shoved more food in their mouths to make sure not a single peep leaves their lips. Akashi glanced at them with a questioning look before bringing his gaze back to the sky-haired male. So far, he was surprised yet satisfied with the outcome of taking Kuroko to Rakuzan. Not only was he less lonely, he began to enjoy everyday, especially with the bluenette around. He wished to keep the tinier male by his side for as long as it would take, simply because if Tetsuya was not, his days would most likely be filled with more grey.

Reo and Hayama held in a chuckle, visibly amused by the pair. It was not everyday that someone could comfortably argue with their team captain, especially ending up alive in the end. "Aka-chan, you truly treasure Tecchan if you're willing to succumb to his offers," Reo commented with a cheeky smile.

"Reo-nee is right," Hayama agreed with a grin. "Did you ever tell Kuroko the true reason as to why you did not allow him to exercise in his basketball abilities in Teikou?"

"Kotarou, I advise you not to bring up that topic," Akashi stated in a warning tone, his heterochromatic eyes seemingly beaming.

"Waaah, Aka-chan, you haven't told him?!" Reo exclaimed in shock.

"Akashi-kun, I do not comprehend," Kuroko mumbled as he tilted his head in confusion.

"We'll talk about that later."

"But Akashi-kun..."

"No."

"But.."

"I said no, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

"No."

"Akashi-kuuun."

"I said no."

"Deeemoo..."

With a sigh, the red head was forced to once again give into the bluenette and his large, owl-like azure eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. "I shall explain. As I mentioned in our match during our first year in high school, I purposely had you train your abilities in passing so your lack of presence would remain. Developing new and flashy abilities would help you gain attention, which was not the purpose of your basketball. You wanted to remain invisible, a phantom. In addition to that, I just wanted you to resume playing basketball, the sport you so very much cherished. It was the only way, considering you didn't have much skill in the sport itself," the red head explained.

_A-Akashi-kun was thinking of my feelings..? _Kuroko asked himself, a faint blush forming his cheeks. "I-Is that so..? I-I'm very thankful that you were taking my happiness in consideration. I am sorry that I leaned away from your advice as well."

"You should not thank me for that, Tetsuya. Afterall, I made you despise the sport for quite a while."

"I was naive," Kuroko reminded. "I was not as mature as I am now and we all made mistakes. I have already forgiven each one of you, and am truly grateful you all chose to stay by my side."

Hayama and Reo both clasped their hands above their mouths, attempting to muffle the squeal and 'aww' that begged to escape their lips. Witnessing the two was as if they were witnessing the perfect couple who both complimented each other but were too humble to take the compliments and gratitude.

"But that doesn't matter," Akashi began, ruffling the bluenette's messy yet silky sky blue hair. "You got better and improved your skills and became a successful player. As I've mentioned before, you exceeded my expectations and truly left all of us in awe."

"I do not deserve your praise, Akashi-kun," Kuroko mumbled. "I'm just grateful to everyone, especially to Akashi-kun. If you had not mentored me, I would not have been able to experience such a wonderful time with everybody."

Before Akashi could retort, the bell signaled for class to once again begin. Sighing, the red head could only peck the bluenette's cheek before walking off gracefully without a word- a bit uncalled for considering they were both in class 3-C.

[#]

On the way back to Akashi's home, Kuroko couldn't help but notice every single movement that occursd within the scarlette's body. Every fidget, breath, twitch of the lips, shuffle- Kuroko saw it all. Him being aware of Akashi more than usual was certainly strange and only added to the bluenette's anxiety. Reailizing he loved his _you could say best friend _was enough frustration.

Akashi's POV

Licking his lips, Akashi shuffled through a stack of paper work his father had left him. Part-time working for the company brought him no trouble; it only made him realize how much he'd rather be a professional shogi player than a lawyer or part of the company. Organizing them into neat piles and stashing them in certain files, the red-head sighed before standing up and leaving the room to go into his own.

Changing into a simple, casual white flannel and a pair of comfortable red basketball shorts, Akashi lay idly on his bed, mismatched eyes focused on the ceiling above him. Exhaling, his eyes fluttered closed, though conscious. A part of him ached to fall into a peaceful slumber though another part fought to stay awake. He was instead forced to rest conscious, hearing every bit of movement around him.

Moments afterwards, most likely a few minutes though it seemed like mere seconds (he dozed off quite a bit), his door creaked open and a shy Kuroko made his way inside. Seeing that Akashi was resting, he tried to slide back out until an authoritative voice stopped him.

"It's alright, Tetsuya. Come in."

Scurrying closer to the red-head, Kuroko stopped in front of the bed and bowed. "Sorry I have disturbed you, Akashi-kun."

"Don't mind it, Tetsuya. Is there something wrong?" Akashi lazily sat up from his spot and stared at the bluenette with half-lidded mismatched eyes.

"Ah.. I was wondering if I could go meet up with Tsuguri-senpai and Tsunade-senpai."

A pang of jealousy struck at Akashi's heart, causing him to clench tightly at thr bed sheets underneath hin. He ignored the rather unpleasant feeling and simply nodded. "You know when to return. I'll have a driver drop you off at yout meeting place as well as pick you up when you are ready. Don't turn your phone off do I will be able to communicate with you."

With a smile, the teal-head thanked Akashi and excused himself.

The scarlette was left alone once more, feeling an undeniable feeling of envy.

[#] Time Skip [#]

It was Saturday afternoon when Kuroko left, leaving a less than satisfied Akashi behind. The red head was forced to concentrate on more paper work, piles sent by his unruly father. Slipping his reading glasses on as his lips twitched in annoyance, he threw the papers down and groaned absentmindedly.

"That isn't how you are supposed to be when doing work, Seijuurou," a familiar, unwelcomed voice commented. Akashi's father, Akashi Jirou, stepped inside the office with hair sleaked back, a pair of glasses sitting at thr bridge of his nose. He was wearing a suit; presumably he just finished business and came right after. That, of course, was quite a bit of a shock to Akashi considering how his father paid no mind to the boy he had not raised.

"Father. What brings you here?" Akashi asked dryly.

"It is my home, Seijuurou. It is not uncalled for that I come when I please considering I pay the bills for everything. But arguing with you is not what I want to speak of. In fact, it is nothing near what I will be consoling you with."

"Then what is it? As you can see, the piles of paper work you sent me need attending to," Akashi deadpanned.

"I'll make it short and simple. I want our name to go on and in order to do that, an arranged marriage is needed. I will be arranging a meeting for you to meet your fiánce."

Eyes widening, Akashi stood up from his seat, knocking over the mug of pencils that sat on the desk. "An arranged marriage? I decline."

"An arranged marriage is arranged, Seijuurou. You have no say in anything whatsoever."

"It is my life. You took my childhood and will be taking my future away. I need to have a say in at least something," Akashi almost yelled, blood boiling with anger. He clenched his fists into tight balls, fury present in his crimson and gold eyes.

"I have already talked it out with her father and both families agree. It is too late to back out."

"Mother would not have approved of this," Akashi hissed.

"I do not care. She is dead. Move on." And with that, Jirou left a furious Akashi alone, almost immediately after he uttered the cold words that came out of his own mouth.

Akashi threw everything off of his desk, glaring at his own surroundings. For once, he felt helpless, absolutely hopeless. His mind wandered through an array of different types of thoughts; he couldn't focus on his current situation and plan an escape. He was utterly stumped and had no idea what to do.

And as he thought of it more, he was afraid. His grip on his precious Tetsuya was slipping away and he could do nothing about it. Frustration at its worst, Akashi realized one more important thing he missed throughout this whole time.

Why did he favorite Tetsuya out of the rest of the group? Why were his crimson eyes- and even his mismatched ones always focused on the bluenette? Why was it that when one of the members of his former team were in trouble, he paid no mind but when Tetsuya was in trouble, before he knew it, he was already on a train to Tokyo? Why was it that he felt so jealous when Tetsuya's eyes were on others, especially jealous of Aomine and Kagami.

_Dammit, not now, _he thought to himself as he bit his lower lip. _Not now! _

Akashi loved Kuroko.

And as soon as the realization struck him like a lightning bolt, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a small bluenette with a vanilla milkshake and one hand and a crèpe in the other. "Akashi-kun?"

Finally back in reality, the scarlette returned to the calm and composed leader with the frightening stoic expression. "Ah, welcome back, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, this room is a mess," Kuroko pointed out before sipping his favorite drink.

"Ah, yes. I got myself into a fight with father and things did not end well. Ah, but let's keep it at that."

"Akashi-kun threw a tantrum?"

"I'm afraid so. Very much unlike me, don't you think?" Akashi chuckled and strided to the bluenette, brushing aside his long blue fringe and pressing a chaste kiss on his forehead, earning a blush.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko complained. "I brought you a crèpe while we were out."

"I am aware. Thank you for the consideration, Tetsuya."

"Hai. Please hurry and eat it so we can clean up this mess," Kuroko advised.

"I have maids, you know."

"No. Akashi-kun threw a tantrum and therefore, he has to clean it. But I will help."

"How generous of you. I am fine, though. I can do it myself."

"I insist."

"I decline."

"I insist."

"I decline."

"I will help Akashi-kun out."

"There is no need."

"Akashi-kun will let me help him."

"I will do no such thing."

In the end, the two worked together to make the room spotless. Kuroko even aided Akashi in filing the documents and made his job easier. In addition, the time spent with Kuroko eased the scarlette's mood and gave him the calm, reassuring silence that the bluenette brought. His company was enjoyable, certainly.

But as the time passed, Akashi couldn't help but fear the worst. Dread filled his brain though his face showed no signs of it. The clock was ticking.

Tell Tetsuya?

Admit his feelings?

Confess?

Or stand and do nothing?

At this point, all he could do was hope that he didn't let go of Kuroko just yet, that their hold would last for a little longer, enough to stall this arranged marriage. No girl would be enough to overcome Akashi's high expectations, nor surpass Kuroko Tetsuya himself.

**A/N: **

**The chapter ended abruptly, but I wanted you guys to enjoy the adorable AkaKuro moments before the drama begins! **

**Starting next chapter, Akashi's fiànce will be introduced and the actual plot will begin. **

**I know at first this story was about healing Kuroko, but the plot suddenly changed! (Goomeeenn!) **

**Either way, it's AkaKuro! **

**And for those who are wondering, **

**It will be Motome x Midorima **

**NOW I KNOW THERE ARE MIDOTAKA SHIPPERS HERE**

**AND ITS OKAY CAUSE I SHIP IT TOO **

**But the pairing is parallel to my other fanfic Another Chance with Black (which I'm currently reconstructing so don't bother reading it) **

**Anyways! Thank you for the support c; **

**Review, Fave, Follow! **

**-Rinnumene no Ou **


	6. Chapter 6

[#] Page 6 [#]

One of the worst days of Akashi's life was about to begin, and he knew it very well. A groan escaping from his pale rose lips, he forced a stoic face though unbearable. It was terribly hard to pretend to at least be content, considering he was forced to miss class in order to meet the fiánce he did not want; Kuroko was forced to go to school with OUT the red head, which caused a bit of doubt.

"Shiromi-san," Akashi Jirou greeted as a white-haired male with a spiffy black suit approached them, a short white female with short white locks identical to her father.

"Akashi-san," Shiromi Getsu greeted with a small smile.

"It is nice to see you again. This is my son, Seijuurou," Jirou stated with a returning smile as he pat his son's back.

"It is nice to meet you, Shiromi-san," Akashi forced a nice greeting out of his lips, bowing.

"Ah. This is my daughter, Motome," Shiromi Getsu stated simply.

"Nice to meet you," the girl mumbled in a very soft murmur, large, expressionless, baby blue eyes staring back at the mismatched ones.

A weird familiarity brought Akashi's attention to those blank, soft eyes. They were extremely similar to Kuroko's own- if not identical. "Yes."

"To put it simply, Seijuurou, Motome-san will be staying with you and transferring into Rakuzan with you."

"I understand," Akashi complied easily, already facing the fact that this albino was his fiànce.

"Please take care of her. She isn't very talkative and secluded herself all the time. I hope you bring change to my daughter's behaviors as well."

"I will try."

Despite the resemblence of Motome to Kuroko, Akashi found the girl irritating and unbearable to be with. She was not only snarky but very moody, always disagreeing or saying the opposite of the red head. In just two hours, the two had argued nonstop, about things like:

"Your room is over here," Akashi directed, standing next to the door.

"Don't like," the albino responded.

"Then what would you like?"

"Out of this house."

"You heard your father, you must stay with me."

"Tch. I'll make you miserable," Motome warned.

"Go ahead and try."

And:

"It is more appropriate for you to eat food with extra protein," Akashi advised.

"Sweets. I want pocky," Motome argued.

"Too bad. You are eating the tofu soup."

"I decline."

"Eat it."

"In your dreams."

"I'll stab you."

"You may not."

And:

"I want to watch Merin Somu De (a cooking show)," Motome groaned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I want."

"No."

In irritation, Motome attempted to snatch the remote controller from the red head's hands. Akashi, seeing it coming, raised the controller higher, causing the albino to fall on top of him, their bodies suddenly intertwined.

"Get off," Akashi ordered in annoyance.

"It's your fault!" Motome argued angrily.

"Shutup and get off! I have no intention of staying with you nor marrying you and you are making it hard for me to not slice your throa-"

"Akashi-kun?"

And the most dreadful thing happened. Akashi was seen with a white-haired, blue-ryed male lying on top of him in a very suggestive position.

"Tetsu-"

"Tecchan!" The albino exclaimed, jumping off of Akashi and glomping the bluenette. Latching onto Kuroko's waist, Motome began to cry. "Tecchan! It's not what you think!"

"Motome-kun?" Kuroko asked, staring down at the female- who was apparently male?!

"Wait, what?" Akashi asked, sitting up.

"Tecchan, father made me do it! I don't want to! I hate him! And I hate," Motome paused to point at the slightly confused red head, "him!"

"Motome-kun. You are not making any sense. Please explain from the beginning," Kuroko advised, stroking the albino's shiny white locks.

"No," a cold voice intervened. The two both looked back to a furious red head who had a pair of yellow scissors in his hand. "You are going to explain to me how you are acquainted with Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, you look very scary," Kuroko commented. "And Motome-kun is my cousin, also son of my mother's twin."

And then it all made sense to Akashi, why the two had similar eyes and why they both wore the same expressionless expression. But what did not make sense was how Akashi did not know of this- the two's relationship. In addition, why did Motome's father refer to him as a 'she'?

"Motome, after Mene-oba had died of leukemia, was forced to portray a female, considering Shiromi-san wanted a daughter to marry with a powerful company," Kuroko explained.

"I see.."

"I can see that you are in an arranged marriage with Akashi-kun. It's alright, Motome-kun. 'Shicchan' will understand."

"Tecchan! Help me... I don't.. I don't want to marry that meanie!" Motome cried.

"'Meanie?'" Akashi questioned.

"Gahh! I can't stand this! Tecchan!"

"It's alright Motome-kun. You will survive. I will find a way to help you out of this situation. For now, you must bear with it."

With a sniffle, Motome simply nodded and cuddled closer to his cousin, not only angering Akashi more, but earning him a spot in Akashi's "To Stab With Scissors" list. "Then I will help Tetsuya out. I am not fond of this arrangement nor will I agree to it. I don't know who this 'Shicchan' is but you will tell me anyways because I am going to find out sooner or later. As Tetsuya said, we must bare with the situation for the moment."

"Akashi-kun, I brought you the notes and the homework you missed. And your whole team did not take me seriously as a guest coach so I forced them to run four laps around the school as well as doubled all their menues for the next two weeks. Except for Mibuchi and Hayama-san that is," Kuroko reported, changing the subject quickly.

"I see. I will have a word with them when I come back tomorrow. In addition, good work today and thank you for the notes. I appreciate it."

"No need, Akashi-kun. If you excuse me, I will be speaking with Motome-kun privately for a bit." Kuroko pulled the albino upstairs quickly, avoiding any objections Akashi might have made.

Once again, Akashi's blood boiled with jealousy.

[#] Kuroko's POV [#]

Despite his composed demeanor, Kuroko couldn't stop the pain thumping at his chest. When he first stepped inside to see his cousin on top of Akashi, Kuroko thought that his feelings would remain unrequited and that he'd be forced to watch the two be happy, all lovey-dovey. All knowledge about Motome's actual love life disappeared and fear and hurt over came it. And even now, he couldn't stop trembling.

Closing the door behind him, he let his knees fall in front of his albino cousin, taking shaky deep breaths. He didn't know if he was relieved that this was arranged, or if he was truly, truly terrified of the fact that he might lose his main support forever.

"Tecchan.." Motome whispered, going on his knees to embrace the bluenette by the neck. "I'm sorry.."

"No, it's fine. I was just in quite a shock, don't worry," Kuroko reassured with a faint smile.

"Tecchan, I don't want to marry Akashi-chan. I was trying to get him to despise me to somehow convince his father he couldn't do it..." Motome stopped, azure eyes closing. "I'll hurt Shicchan for sure.."

"Motome-kun, you put yourself in a bad place. In addition, Akashi-kun could have killed you if you continued further. The first thing you'll have to do is tell Midorima-kun about what is happening."

"He'll hate me for sure..."

"Don't think like that. You know Midorima-kun well enough to know that he would not. You need to work it out. I advise you to take the next train station to Tokyo to meet up with him."

With a nod, Motome slipped out his phone and began typing.

"I'll be speaking to Akashi-kun." Kuroko left the room with an exhausted sigh. He made his way to the crimson-haired male, at the same spot he left him. Akashi sat on the couch, patting his side.

"Come sit, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

"I have many questions to ask. The first is who this Shicchan is."

With a gulp, Kuroko answered, "Please do not get angry, but Shicchan is Midorima-kun..."

"Why haven't I ever heard of your cousin?" Akashi crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Midorima-kun met Motome-kun back in Teikou by chance. Aomine only bumped into him when he was with Ogiwara-kun... Aside from those two, no one else knows of Motome-kun. He lived in Osaka so we scarcely see each other; his father keeps him in a cage, forcing him to do what he sees fits. I've never really talked of my personal life, so.."

"Do you think there is another way for the marriage to be broken without revealing Motome is in fact a boy considering it would ruin his father's image?"

"I think he deserves it that way. But I could never do that to family... In truth, I'm not sure.."

Akashi let his fingers touch Kuroko's cheek, caressing it. His eyes softened and he couldn't help but ogle at the teen's worried expression. "You're trembling, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered huskily, inching closer to the bluenette.

"Forgive me..." Kuroko avoided direct eye contact with his former team captain, trying his best to prevent a blush from forming.

"Do tell me why, _Tetsuya_," Akashi ordered. "And refrain from lying."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko breathed out as he shut his eyes tight, lips wavering. He felt his cheeks heat up as Akashi's breath brushed against his skin. "B-because I..."

"I don't think you understand.. You've always been out of the house with your senpai, it's bringing the bad side in me," Akashi stated honestly.

"Why would-"

"I can't help but be jealous, you know. Meeting up with your child hood friend, spending so much time with Gyou and Hasami. Are you forgetting all about me?"

"A-Akashi-kun misunderstands.." Kuroko mumbled, cracking an eye open. "I have been with Tsuguri and Tsunade-senpai because they were trying to help me.."

"Help you with what? I'm always here, afterall."

"It's nothing too important. Akashi-kun, this is making me uncomfortable.."

With a frown, Akashi leaned in closer and brushed his lips past Kuroko's own, making the bluenette's cheeks go scarlet red. "Please understand, Tetsuya. I'm not doing this for your sake," Akashi whispered.

"What does that-"

"I'm leaving," a familiar voice interrupted. The two turned to face a saddened Motome. "I'll be back as soon as I finish speaking to Midorima-chan.."

Spotting the 'Midorima' instead of a 'Shi', Kuroko couldn't help but be extremely worried.

"Motome-kun..."

"Where are you going to meet up with Shintarou?" Akashi asked.

"He's at the place we met in Tokyo. Please excuse me," said Motome drearly.

"I'll have a car drop you off at the station."

"Thank you..." And with that, Motome exitted out of the mansion without a single word.

[#]

It wasn't until before the clock striked eleven that Motome had returned; he left at six in the afternoon. He had worried Kuroko sick with the lack of communication he gave to his cousin. Many e-mails and calls were made though none were answered. And when the albino came back, his eyes were red from irritation of rubbing and possibly tears, his hair was disheveled, and could barely walk in a straight line. He stumbled in the mansion and fell at Kuroko's feet, holding in sobs that ached to burst out. Thankfully, the bluenette had not questioned Motome at all and forced his relative to rest, as if he understood Motome's position. The albino wanted to be alone, so let it be.

"Motome-kun is fast asleep now, Akashi-kun," Kuroko reassured.

"That is good. You should rest yourself, Tetsuya," the red head advised as he slipped off his glasses and brought his gaze onto the tiny frame of his beloved Tetsuya.

"It's fine, Akashi-kun. I would also like to speak with you." Kuroko sat down on the chair in front of Akashi's paper-filled desk, a flash of uncertainty in his eyes.

"I have the time. What is it?"

"You see, I am guessing that Motome-kun did not tell Midorima-kun the truth about his situation. I have a feeling that he broke up with Midorima-kun."

"Why would he do that?" Akashi inquired.

"Motome-kun was always trapped by his father, unable to do what he yearns for. Though he is dating Midorima-kun, he rarely spends any time with him because Shiromi-san keeps him caged and won't let him do anything. Though Motome-kun is very defiant and expressive," that line shocked Akashi considering the albino was not very expressive at all, "he has trouble showing his true emotions. For a while, he was second-guessing his relationship with Midorima-kun because he feels as if he was caging Midorima-kun as well. However, Motome-kun loves Midorima-kun very much and maybe this situation has pushed him to end his relationship."

"I understand. But what are you getting at, Tetsuya?"

"In the end, all I want is for this marriage to end so Motome-kun can be happy with Midorima-kun," Kuroko stated earnestly. In truth, Kuroko wanted the relationship to end because of the need to possess Akashi for himself. However, the fact that both Akashi and his cousin were struggling made him feel horrible for having such selfish thoughts. He just wants both parties to be happy, even if it means he'll be unhappy. If Motome and Akashi end up loving each other, he'll leave them be, of course.

"Once again, I understand. But your declaration of determination to end this marriage does not help the current situation at all. We need to find a way to break this marriage, and fast before Shintarou moves on," Akashi explained, eyebrows furrowed.

"Right now, the only thing that comes to mind is exposing Motome-kun's true gender."

"I don't know. Even I am stumped on this one... We'll need more time."

"Akashi-kun.. I.." Kuroko paused. There goes the selfish acts again. "Never mind. I will be sleeping now. Good night."

"Tetsu-" before the red head could ask what was wrong, the sky-haired male bolted out of the office.

[#]

The urge.

There was an urge to punch Motome in the face- kill him even. The albino was being unreasonable and in addition to that, simply idiotic. He didn't know what he was doing; he was going mad.

"I don't care anymore. I ended it with Midorima and now I don't care. If I have to marry Akashi, then I don't care. So be it."

Both Akashi and Kuroko fumed, however Kuroko's anger was hidden. His lazuli eyes only shifted from left to right as he chewed his lip, unable to reply. Akashi's face fell, expression turning dark and furious. He clenched his fists into tight balls as he stayed silent.

"I don't care. I don't care."

But before Kuroko's fingers could even touch Motome, he reconciled with himself and shook his head in approval. He must think of Motome first, save him. He had lived his life with utmost freedom and he needed to free Motome, too. Even if the albino was breaking him, tearing his heart apart, then so be it.

"Motome-kun," he whispered, voice soft and gentle. "If there is anything wrong, then please tell me."

"Nothing," the albino responded almost immediately. "Nothing is wrong, Tecchan.. Nothing."

"Akashi-kun, I know this seems unfair to you... But please give Motome-kun some time," Kuroko whispered to the red head, purposely inaudible to Motome in front of him.

"Tetsuya."

"Please. I will fix it." N

**A/N: hey guys! **

**Short chapter? I know! **

**Now to you 91 followers, **

**I beg of you, please don't drop this story because of it's addition of Motome. Trust me, I planned this out and you will have AkaKuro and AkaKuro. **

**Motome is taking a big role and will be a depressed nuisance in chapters to come, but understand that AkaKuro is the big picture! **

**I know I seem desperate but maybe I just want you to all stay tuned in for **

**The special**

**Ending (with possible smut if you request). **

**I'll try my hardest to make Motome not Mary-Sue. I really will! **

**-King Rinnumene **


End file.
